Too obvious
by Ninja19
Summary: Sometimes when you try to keep a secret from everyone, doesn't always mean they won't know. Sora and Riku just never realized that they gave off any hints. They were just too obvious! SoRiku oneshot. Slight canon (post- Dream Drop Distance); fluffy and humor. R@R!


Hope you enjoy the chapter! **Read and Review!**

**Sora x Riku!**

Contains: Fluff, humor, and cuteness! Wanted it to be kept simple.

.

.

* * *

Fire was casted towards Kairi, who merely blocked it with her keyblade. "Is that all the best you got, Lea?!" Kairi exclaimed as her lips quirked upwards.

Lea huffed. "Give me a break! I just started learning this!" He raised his keyblade at her in disbelief, "Aren't you new to this too?" Lea asked surprised, Kairi was pretty good at this. He had been shocked to learn that he can wield the keyblade so it's only fair that he should practice. He needs to defend himself and protect others.

"Unlike you I'm a fast learner. Right, Riku." Kairi glanced at her teacher as she grinned.

"She's right, Lea. You need to catch up to Kairi unless you want her beating you every time." Riku chuckled. Since he had passed the mastery exam, Yen Sid had asked him to train the fellow keyblade holders to learn the ways.

Lea grumbled, "In my defense, Kairi is not an ordinary girl! She's inhuman!" He countered, which only caused Kairi to laugh and Riku to shake his head.

"I think we should stop for today guys. We'll continue tomorrow," Riku replied. They have been training for a couple of hours already, and that was more than enough for the beginners.

As Riku was heading out Kairi spoke, "So, where are you heading? You always mysteriously disappear?" She asked with a hint of mischievous in her tone.

Riku paused for a moment, being careful what to say next. "Just out for walk." He answered nonchalantly, "Need to clear my mind a little."

Kairi folded her arms as she pouted. Darn, she thought she had him this time. "Have you seen Sora?" She inquired, hoping that would be a bullseye for Riku. But, by the lack of expression Riku was putting, it seemed that it had no effect on him.

"No. I haven't seen him, but I'm sure he's taking a nap somewhere in the tower. You know how lazy he is when it comes to training and doing stuff," Riku shrugged and turned around, heading inside the tower as they were training outside.

"He's tough to crack," Kairi stated in amazement. Lea just stood besides her confused, "What are you babbling about?" He questioned, only to receive a nudge from her elbow.

* * *

Riku opened a door that led to a small library with many antiques and paintings surrounding the walls. Many shelves with various types of books that was too big for an average teen to actually want to read them.

Riku closed the door quietly as he immediately saw Sora, who was lying on a couch that seemed comfier than how it looked. Softly smiling, Riku tippy toed towards the sleeping teen. Sora would always sneak in there to take a nap, and he knew the library would be the last place anyone would look. Well, except Riku that is.

Sora was peacefully snoring, both his arms behind his head in a relaxed position. Riku leaned down to give a chaste kiss to Sora. "Mmhh." Sora's blue eyes fluttered open, and smiled into the kiss.

"You done with training?" Sora mumbled, his voice sleepy and groggy.

"Yeah. Did I take long?" Riku kissed his forehead. Ever since Riku became the keyblade master, both teens realized there feelings for one another after everything that has happened in the dream world. Luckily, everything turned out well for both of them.

"Not at all." Sora reached out his arms to him, "Rest with me," Sora requested with a lopsided smile. "Still sleepy..."

Riku happily obliged, lying besides his boyfriend. Sora snuggled onto his chest as Riku wrapped his arm around his waist to bring Sora closer.

"I can get use to this," Sora whispered, slowly closing his sleepy eyes. Riku hummed in agreement, "Just imagine when we're back in the islands."

"Yeah... Islands." Just as Sora was about to sleep a loud slammed echoed the library. In alert Sora pushed Riku away and sat up quickly to see who it was.

"Donald! What a surprise!?" Sora half heartily chuckled.

"You! We have been looking everywhere for you!" Donald fumed, raising his staff up and down in an angry manner. "We have a mission so quit sleeping and meet us in the gummi ship! Me and Goofy will be waiting for you!" He slammed the door shut, leaving an awkward atmosphere between Sora and Riku.

As soon as the footsteps went away Sora rushed to Riku's aid, "Riku, are you okay?! I'm so sorry," Sora picked him up from the ground; he frowned when Riku didn't respond to him.

"Riku, I'm sorry. I-"

"When are we going to tell everyone?" Riku questioned, his hair covering his eyes as he waited patiently for an answer.

Guilt suddenly poured into Sora's conscience, his heart ached when he heard the saddened tone from Riku. "You know we can't, not yet at least. What if they disapprove? Or, stop talking to us?" Sora sighed.

Riku growled, "What about us? Do you think I like getting push away every time someone almost sees us? Last week you pushed me out of the window! You're lucky you taught me how to glide, otherwise I would have been a pancake!"

Sora's lips quivered, his eyes downcast. "I know I've been harsh on you. But I'm just afraid of rejection, Riku. I'm sorry... Please just give it more time. Please..." He begged, clenching his hands into fists.

Riku sighed in defeat. "Okay, I will. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm pushing you to telling everyone about us, but I just want to be more open with you since we're together now." He reasoned as he grabbed Sora by his chin so they were both looking at each other's eyes.

Nodding, Sora kissed Riku softly before pulling away. "I understand and thanks for being patient with me. I have to go now before Donald comes back to yell at me. I'll sneak into your room tonight." Sora grinned.

Riku gave him one last kiss before Sora left. He really hoped Sora would agree to tell everyone soon, he couldn't take much more.

* * *

By the time Riku went to his room it was nightfall, the moon being the only light that shine outside and to his window. As he stretched his limbs Riku rested on his soft bed. Today was a long day for him, but Riku couldn't sleep at the moment. He needed to wait for Sora.

Well... A nap couldn't hurt.

Riku rolled over on his side and closed his eyes, sleep slowly overcoming as his eyes began to get heavier. When he opened his eyes, Riku was face to face with Sora, who was also lying on his side and smiling at him.

"AHH!" Riku stumbled off his bed, completely freaked out. When did Sora get in? And HOW?! Riku didn't hear the door open or close at all. "How did you get in? Do you have darkness too?!" He questioned, standing up swiftly.

Sora laughed. "Of course I don't silly. And, see? You fell on your own accord. This time I didn't push you away!" he sang.

Riku rolled his eyes, Sora was full of surprises. He got back to bed next to Sora, "But, how did you get in here?" Riku raised his eyebrow.

"With this outfit!" Sora pointed to his own clothes.

Now Riku was confused. "With your outfit?"

"Yeah! I went to the fairies that made this outfit so they can make a few modifications." Sora chimed, "Watch." He lay on the bed still for a few seconds, and then he vanished out of nowhere.

"Sora?!" Riku panicked, only to receive a giggle.

"I'm right here," Sora appeared at the same spot as he sat up. "You see this outfit can camouflage me when I stay still. Cool, huh! No one saw me get in here. I can use this when I sneak in here with you." Not bad of an idea.

"Wow. That is cool. But it's only temporary until we tell the others the truth, Sora." Riku replied as he folded his arms. He felt the need to remind Sora, otherwise his boyfriend would come up with ideas to avoid telling everyone.

"I know. I know." Sora yawned and hugged Riku. "Let's just cuddle together."

Riku smiled, "Or, we could do other things?" He smirked, pinning Sora by his wrists as he got on top of him. Giving Sora a fierce kiss that poured all of Riku's love and devotion into it. Sora happily kissed back, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck as the kiss got deeper.

Just as Riku was about to slip his hand under his shirt, a knocked stopped him from going any further. Both teens groaned from the interruption and pulled away from one another, breaking the wonderful kiss.

"Yes?" Riku questioned angrily. He hated being interrupted; he marched towards the door and opened it harshly. "What?"

Kairi blinked by surprise. "Why are you so angry?"

"You woke me up from a wonderful dream," He answered bitterly. "What do you need, Kairi?" Riku calmed down, he shouldn't be a jerk to her. Even if she did interrupt a intimate moment.

"Well, I was looking for Sora in his room, but he's not there Riku! Have you seen him?" She asked, hoping Riku would know where Sora is. She wanted to know if he was safe and out of harm's way.

"I'm sure he's fine Kairi. Maybe he went outside to see the stars or something? You don't have to worry, Kairi, Sora is a big boy." He stated to reassure her that Sora is alright. Riku should know since Sora was in the room with him.

"You're right... Thanks Riku," With that being said Kairi went back to her room.

Riku watched her leave, and then he suddenly felt a heavy knot in his stomach for lying to Kairi like that. She looked so worried and he knew where Sora was! What a terrible friend. He closed the door, and failed to notice Kairi around the corner, smirking.

"Nice try, Riku. But you can't fool me!" She giggled and went inside her room.

Riku flopped down on his bed, feeling awful for lying to one of his good friends. Sora frowned, "Are you mad at me?..."

Slowly grabbing Sora by his waist. "Never. I rather lie to everyone if it meant making you happy." He admitted. Riku accepted Sora's wishes on waiting patiently to tell the others. Sora will soon, and Riku knew it.

"Thank you." Sora knows he wasn't being fair and he hated it. Riku was doing whatever it takes to keep him happy, which was lying to everyone and for the sake of Sora. Sora couldn't stand by and watch Riku do such things.

"Tomorrow." Sora suddenly spoke, laying on Riku's neck.

"Tomorrow what?" Riku wondered, kissing Sora's brown spikes.

"We'll tell everyone about us," Sora announced, lacing his fingers with Riku. He didn't want to lose Riku over a silly trivial thing. He loved Riku and that's something that will never change, regardless of what anyone else says.

"Are you sure? We can wait if you want?" Riku added, gripping his hand tightly. Even though he was pushing Sora to saying it that didn't meant he fully meant it, he just didn't want their relationship to be kept in the closet.

"I'm sure. I want everyone to know that I love you," Sora stared at Riku's aqua orbs with such devotion. Riku was speechless, the way Sora announce his love for him so passionately.

Sora gulped, afraid that Riku didn't love him back, but that melted away when Riku planted him a dozen of kisses on his face, cheek, nose, and finally lips.

"I love you too, Sora." Riku hugged him warmly, "No matter what happens. We'll still be together." Sora softly smiled and embraced Riku dearly. Those words were set in stone in their hearts.

* * *

The next day passed by rather quickly, and Sora was pacing back and forth. He was beyond nervous about how he will tell everyone about him and Riku. But he has too for the sake of his boyfriend.

Riku was training Kairi and Lea so that gave plenty of time for Sora to think how he will say the announcement. Even though Sora was nervous telling everyone about their secret relationship, he to say it for Riku. He didn't want their relationship to be kept quiet and in the closet.

Sora continued to be deep in thought, unaware that Kairi enter the room he was currently in. She watched Sora walk around the room in circles, still not noticing her as he was pondering in his own thoughts.

"How do I say it?" Sora exclaimed exasperated, hands buried on his face. "This is going to be hard..." He ran his hands through his brown locks in a frustrated manner.

Kairi softly sighed, "What's wrong this time?" It was obvious to her what his problem was, but she needed Sora to tell her. Otherwise, she couldn't help him.

Sora snapped his head to the direction Kairi was, "K-Kairi! When did you get in?!" Sora gulped as he waved at her. Did she hear everything?

"Few seconds ago. Your head looks like it's about to explode. Want to talk about it?" Kairi asked, walking towards a panic Sora, who was trying to think of an excuse.

"No!" He exclaimed, which startled Kairi. "I mean- Don't you have training right now? You must be busy." Sora explained, composing himself. He didn't mean to accidently shout at her.

Kairi chuckled, "Its fine. Riku gave us a break since Lea accidently set his clothes on fire," she replied amused. She recalls that Lea wanted to try an experiment with his fire magic, but it didn't go as plan.

"What? Is he alright?!" Sora worried and also shock that Kairi said it so easily. Then he suddenly remembered that when Kairi is training she is another type of person.

"Yup! I cast him blizzard to cool off," she giggled while Sora stepped back, his whole body trembled as Kairi laugh was somewhat hollow. Never mess with Kairi, especially in training. "Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or, do you prefer that I beat you out of it?"

Sora tensed, "It's nothing important really... just thinking..." What a lame excuse? "Don't worry about it, Kairi. I just needed to have some time alone." Sora smiled melancholy.

"Sora? Whatever is on your mind, I just want you to know that you can always talk to me about anything. You're my best friend." As much as Kairi wanted Sora to say the truth, she wasn't going to press on. Sora is stubborn and she will wait patiently until he can fully trust her. "Well, I better get going before break is over." She headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Sora called out.

Kairi halted and glanced at Sora. "We'll always be friends, right? No matter what?" Sora asked. "Even if I were to... dateaguywhohappenedtobemybestfriend," he whispered rather quickly, rushing the words out of his mouth.

"What? What was the last thing you said?" Kairi blinked confused. Did she hear right? Did Sora finally admit it? How she has been waiting for Sora to come out.

Sora bit his upper lip as his heart pounded erratic and his hands shaking with fear. Can he tell Kairi about his relationship with Riku? Will she support them? Or, be disgusted? Sora was truly afraid of the answer.

"Nothing. I forgot what I said," Sora laughed nervously, rubbing his neck.

Kairi frowned. So close. "I'll leave you to your own devices. Oh, and you'll always be my best friend. Nothing will ever change that." She smiled as she left the room.

Sora's eyes widen, looking at the door Kairi had just left from. Then he smiled, "I know what to say." All of his nervousness and doubts that he had suddenly just melted away.

* * *

Riku went to the library, which had been like there secret meeting whenever Riku was finished with training. He was mildly disappointed to find out that his boyfriend wasn't even in the room.

"Sora?" No respond. "Did I take long?" Riku wondered out loud, but even so Sora would have still waited for him.

"No, I'm here!" Sora randomly appeared on the couch which made Riku jumped, he forgot that Sora now has the ability to camouflage. It was convenience and frightened at the same time.

"Quit doing that!" Riku exclaimed, his eyebrow twitching annoyingly. "Stupid outfit. Why didn't you answer me if you were here then?" He wasn't really angry he just loves messing around with Sora.

Sora lightly grinned, "Surprise."

Riku face palm himself and let out a groan. "You're unbelievable you know that?" And he was, Riku cherished Sora's silliness, and everything there is about him.

"But you love me anyway," Sora smiled as he stood up from the couch to move closer to Riku. "Right?"

Riku looked at the other side of the room, "Do I?" He teased, which aggregated Sora. "Riku!" He whined then huffed as Riku was holding back laughter.

"Jerk," Sora grumbled, crossing his arms together and looked away from Riku. He was pretending to be upset.

Riku gently placed his arms around his waist as he pulled Sora closer. "Kidding. You're the only one I have eyes for." Riku kissed Sora's earlobe.

Sora refused to look at Riku and simply said 'hmmp.' Giving him the silent treatment, but that didn't stop Riku from tightening his hold on Sora. Leaning down towards his neck to give butterfly kisses. "Sora," Riku gently murmured.

His lips quirking upwards, Sora couldn't hold it anymore before he burst into laughter. "Stop it! That tickles!" He giggled as Riku kept giving small, chaste kisses across his collarbone. "You're forgiven! Now stop it that tickles." Sora smiled trying to get away from Riku's ticklish kisses.

Stopping at Sora's request, Riku gave one last kiss to his neck before he pulled away. "Can't help it. You're just adorable." Just as Riku was about to sit down on the couch Sora stopped him.

"Wait. We're going tell everyone the news about us." Sora declared.

Riku was surprised; he didn't think Sora was being serious about telling everyone today. He just thought Sora said it to calm Riku down, but that wasn't the case.

"I don't mind waiting a little longer if you want, Sora." Riku admitted. Yes, he wanted the truth to come out, but he wanted Sora to willingly say it on his own. Not because of pressure.

"No, I'm ready," Sora answered sincerely. "I realized today that I'm not ashamed of what others will think of me. I'm ashamed at myself for keeping quiet of our relationship when you wanted to tell everyone about us. I want everyone to know that you're my boyfriend and the love of my life!" He said determined.

Shaking his head in amazement, "When did you get so sappy?" Riku mused, but a small smile formed.

Sora stuck out his tongue in a playful gesture. "C'mon! I told everyone to meet us at the diner room!" He grabbed Riku's hand and led the way out quickly.

"When?" He inquired as he tried to keep up with Sora.

"Earlier when you were training. I told them that we have an important announcement to say." Sora beamed, rushing across the hall. He took a turn to another hall then stopped at an enormous front door.

"W-We're here," Sora panted, if he hadn't ran just now, his heart would still be beating fast from nervousness. His mouth suddenly went dry and his body began to tremble. But, the fear melted away as Riku gripped his hand firmly, indicating that he's there for him.

"You're not alone." Riku stated.

Sora glanced at Riku and also gripped his hand tightly. "I know." Both taking a deep breath, they opened the door to see what was in store for them.

They saw everyone in front of them: Kairi, Lea, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Yen Sid, and the three fairies. All were blocking the view of the other side of the room as they stood across Riku and Sora.

Both teens now felt awkward. "Hi, guys!" Sora greeted to start a conversation, but was mentally freaking out.

"So, what did you call us for?" Kairi asked bluntly, yet she was smiling.

"And, why are you guys holding hands?" Lea inquired with an eyebrow raise, utterly confused.

Sora froze for a second. "Umm..." He couldn't back out, he just couldn't. "Me and Riku are a couple! We have been dating for a few weeks, and both of us are in love." Sora announced.

Silence roamed the room, seeing everyone's jaw dropped from shock. The reaction didn't surprise Sora, deep in his heart he had a feeling that they might get rejected. He just didn't expect it to actually happen. Sora lowered his head in disappointment.

"Finally!" Kairi cheered, while the others clapped. Wait were they happy and clapping for them?

Raising his head, surprised. "What? You knew?" The only thought that crossed Sora's mind was 'how did they find out?'

"Of course we knew!" Goofy exclaimed.

"You two are obvious." Kairi said.

"Both of you always sneaked away," Donald huffed.

Sora couldn't believe it, they knew along and all this time he was worrying for nothing. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear this," His eyes began to get watery.

"Gosh. What kind a friends would we be if we didn't accept you? We're happy for you guys!" Mickey laughed. "We didn't say anything because we wanted you to tell us whenever both of you were ready." He explained.

Sora then noticed something. Looking at Riku, he gasped. "Riku, did you know about this?!" Sora exclaimed. Riku didn't seem a bit surprised by the expression he had on.

"I kind of figured, though I didn't think too much of it," he shrugged, "but I wasn't sure until today when I saw Kairi talking to everyone about us. And, also because Kairi would always randomly interrupt us."

"Sharp eyes, Riku." Kairi praised. "Now let's celebrate! To your happy relationship together!" Everyone moved away from the dining table to reveal a cake and food on the side. Even balloons were strapped to the chairs.

A tear escaped Sora's eye, he was extremely overjoy. "Thank you everyone." Riku wiped his tear away and kiss his forehead gently.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sora murmured. He wasn't angry, he was just surprised.

Riku let out a chuckle, "I wanted to see if you would really say it. To tell everyone about us. But, you did." He placed his hand on Sora's cheek as he cupped it. "I'm sorry for not mentioning it earlier. I love you, Sora."

Sora hugged him, "I love you too, Riku." They pulled away to join the others to cut the cake and celebrate their relationship with everyone. They accepted them, Sora and Riku couldn't be any happier.

"Wait? There really a couple?" Lea questioned surprised, only to receive a blow to the head by Kairi. How can Lea not noticed that Sora and Riku were together earlier? It was so obvious!

"Geeze. Some people are slow," Kairi huffed. While everyone laughed, Lea is sometimes too dense.

* * *

**Author's Note...** Hope you enjoyed this wonderful story. It's for a winner that requested this story! Took a little longer than I intended to be, no ideas are killing me. Anyways, this contains fluff and cuteness! Also I picture Kairi and Lea being rivals, as well as Kairi being lightly aggressive when it comes to battling or training. Put humor because who wouldn't want a laugh.

Let me know what you think! And if any ideas please share or make suggestions! I sometimes take them into considerations!

**Read and Review Please!...**


End file.
